


S(ex) Support

by barelycoherent



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Shipping, everyone is in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelycoherent/pseuds/barelycoherent
Summary: Byleth didn't plan on sex work as a career, nor did they ever expect to be any good at making porn. But now Byleth is the youngest president in history of the Fodlan branch of Sex Support, one of the world's biggest and best producers of pornographic content, and has a staff of amazing producers, creators, directors, and editors who they would do anything to support. With that being said, the daily outbursts of romantic squabbles, chaotic shooting schedule, romper room fuckery, and conflicts over "artistic differences" made Byleth occasionally wish they had become a bounty hunter like their dad.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Everyone/Everyone, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, I just love shipping, Mercedes von Martritz/Constance von Nuvelle, My Unit | Byleth/Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, so much poly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Fodlan's Premier Porn Peddlers

When the door to the office building slammed open as if by explosion, Claude knew without looking that it would be one of three people: Felix, coming in to moodily yell at Dimitri about the month's assignments before leaving mollified with a promise from the other man that they would have a scene together next time, Raphael forgetting his own strength while coming in to a closed meeting to ask questions he should really already have the answers to, or, the correct answer in this instance, Lysithea exploding into the room with rage that should far exceed her small frame, but somehow only made her remarkably intimidating. 

"I had THOUGHT we had an _understanding_ about what is and is _NOT_ acceptable!"

Claude knew that it could come to this, but had been holding onto the hope that Lysithea wouldn't notice. When he made eye contact with Edelgard and Dimitri, he knew they had hoped the same. After waiting a moment to see if some emergency requiring his attention and allowing for him to escape would magically occur, Claude slowly turned to look at the girl quivering with rage. It was then he noticed an uncharacteristically sheepish Cyril trailing behind her. _Right, it was the two of them_ _in the video._

"Who was responsible for titling our scene." It wasn't anything other than a demand.

"Claude is in charge of naming this quarter," Dimitri responded quickly, before turning tail and fleeing when Lysithea's steely gaze honed in on Claude. _Coward._ Claude thought miserably. _And of course Byleth knew to have "car trouble" today._

"Hey, Lysithea. Great work last week!" Claude would die smiling, if that is what was going to happen.

"Indeed, it has already garnered a very positive response," Edelgard added valiantly. It was a good effort, considering Lysithea adored Edelgard and craved affirmation from her almost more than anyone, but she was not appeased.

"Claude, what sort of madness could have possessed you to write such things that I have told you repulse me?! What do I have to _do-"_

"Now, Lysithea, you know that the market is fickle and certain terms garner better responses-"

"I do not CARE what the market prefers when you had told me that you would respect my dislike of that naming convention-"

"It was hardly offensive, Lysithea!"

"Oh really?! 'Inexperienced teen gets rawed by neighbor'?! What have I SAID about the teen thing?!"

Claude and Edelgard froze. Edelgard made a little 'oh,' but it was Cyril who was the first to cautiously speak. "Um, Lysithea?"

When she shot him a look, he blushed, which was just enough to distract her from her rage and inspire a blush on her own face. Edelgard and Claude made eye contact, both resolving to schedule the two in more videos if it was a budding mutual crush they were witnessing. Gotta capitalize on the chemistry. 

Cyril continued on determinedly. "When I showed you this video earlier, it wasn't about the title but the, um, hosting site? I was worried about pirating, not the title." 

"We didn't even title that video," Edelgard said, quieter than usual, without being quiet enough to be accused of whispering. She would never allow any sort of actions that could lead to accusations of cowardice, Claude gave her that. Even if he wished she had let the misunderstanding go to their advantage. He braced himself for the fallout.

Lysithea's eyes narrowed as she processed that. "I wasn't even looking at the right copy of the video…. I was looking at a pirated version. That wasn't even our site." Cyril nodded with a quick, apologetic look at Claude.

"I'll have to get Hubert and Seteth to work on getting that taken down-" Edelgard started.

"Why don't we call Byleth and they can address your concerns-?" Claude tried.

Lysithea ignored them. "You both assumed I would be angry about the actual title, regardless of the misunderstanding- Oh goddess, what did you really call it?"

Lysithea whipped out her phone and started typing furiously. Edelgard seemed to visibly steel herself for what was to come, while Claude was about to follow Dimitri and beat a hasty retreat when she found the title.

"VIRGIN PETITE _TEEN_ GETS FUCKED HARD BY COLLEGE BOY NEXT DOOR?! I'm- I'm- I'M OLDER THAN CYRIL!"

\-----

Sex Support Studios was the world's preeminent pornography company, more commonly known as "S Supports" by people wanting to pretend they weren't talking about porn in public. With branches across the world, S Supports was known for having high quality videos, diverse types of content, generous staff benefits, excellent educational material, and shockingly high production value. Among them, the Fodlan branch recently reached new heights of success with the tenure of their new President, Byleth Eisner. One of the company's youngest presidents, Byleth made strides in public acceptance, through appeasing the Church of Seiros and accordingly lessening their strict control over the country’s morality laws 

It was rumoured that Byleth being distantly related to the church's archbishop lead to the looser restrictions on pornography nationwide. Most devotees of the faith considered the notion that a centuries old religion would change their doctrine because someone involved in the sinful act or sex work was favored by the archbishop to be a heretical one, but those people were also very scared of Rhea and would not voice their concerns publicly.

As a president, Byleth welcomed diverse voices to help produce the company’s content and made sure all cast members and staff were treated fairly. As a director of the films, Byleth had a knack for matching actors together, was inexplicably charming, and was a Jack-of-all-trades when it came to both business and sex.

The Fodlan S Supports branch had not only garnered great success from the new leadership, but from the remarkably talented directors and their very skilled cast. Of them, the most skilled were Byleth's three generals, as the other staff fondly referred to them: Dimitri, a man with almost single minded commitment to whatever vision he was attempting to capture, Edelgard, the radical anti-establishment dominatrix with an eye for power dynamics and creative high concept scenes, and Claude, the outsider to the industry with an almost uncanny ability to plan and execute compelling scenes between any number of actors. The three were responsible for directing most of the videos on the site, and were heavily involved in nearly every aspect of decision making and administration in the Fodlan branch as a whole. They also occasionally starred in videos, depending on what online demand was and on what sort of role was needed. They were awfully good at that part of the job as well.

\-----

"You know, I'm proud of how that went." 

Edelgard shot Claude a withering look after his proclamation.

"Why don't we start the meeting?" Byleth said with the tone of someone already exhausted with the week's burdens. 

The combined force of Claude, Edelgard, and, after their belated arrival, Byleth, managed to talk Lysithea out of her threats of quitting the company with a mixture of praise, promises of greater future opportunities to direct, and a convoluted line of reasoning that basically amounted to them saying that it wasn't that Lysithea still looked like a teenager but that the misleading title led new viewers in, and then they stayed for her beauty and acting. She left mollified and with an annoyingly unrepentant Cyril following behind her.

Dimitri slunk back into the room as the survivors took their seats, and Claude immediately took the time to clown him. "Well well well, the fearless warrior returns now that the terrifying gir- young woman has left the room."

Dimitri looked baleful. "I notice you're still watching your words in case she overhears, Claude. Afraid she'll return? Anyways, we all know Lysithea is the least swayed or impressed by me. I wouldn’t have been helpful."

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with how often you put your foot in your mouth around her."

Edelgard had already pulled out her folio of color-coded notes, seated at her normal place at the table. Byleth was ignoring their banter in favor of pulling up info on their laptop.

"I am frightfully aware of that, Edelgard." Dimitri groaned. "That's why I left the situation. I am much better suited to dealing with people like…. Like…" There was a long pause as Dimitri tried to figure out who he didn't have a tendency to accidentally offend. The others felt a pang of fondness as they watched him struggle.

"Ashe! Oh, and Mercedes! Raphael too?"

Claude applauded solemnly. Edelgard sighed at him. Byleth interrupted. "Dimitri, we all think you are actually exceedingly charming and excellent with people. But we're running behind schedule, so it's best we stop delaying and start the meeting."

The three directors shared bitter, commiserating looks at how neatly Byleth sidestepped blame for the meeting’s late start due to their own lateness, but knew better than to argue it. They began the regular process of finalizing the week's online releases and filming schedule.

Sex Support Studios had multiple branches of their video production, with their more highly produced and intricately constructed video production behind a price wall or available through their subscription services, while they also had some videos from different categories available for free with ads. They were also experimenting with live video where stars take requests from chat and receive donations and ad revenue, not unlike Chaturbate, and had celebrities or members of S Supports’ sister branches guest star on the site. 

Depending on online statistics and public demand, Byleth and their board would discuss films to cast and film, making lists out of their cast to schedule them for different shoots based on their availability and preferred types of scenes, and reaching out to independent performers if the need arose. They had to plan ahead with their shoots to also allow enough time for sets, gear, and costumes to be prepared, as their creative team liked to customize everything. Bernadetta was surprisingly feisty when it came to ensuring everything was made perfectly for each performer, while Hilda would never let her gear look anything less than flawless since her reputation as a designer was affected by the films. Meanwhile, Ignatz needed to be given time to perfect the sets since he tended to get testy, like the artist he was, if rushed. 

Seteth, as the consummate professional, Byleth’s right hand, and general taskmaster, would ensure everything went smoothly and everything was on time. The company’s suppliers, rivals, and detractors all shivered when they heard his name. Seteth did not suffer fools, and took any work he was involved with deadly seriously. His daughter, Flayn, was expressly banned from certain activities in the business, but she tended to ignore his rules according to her whims. She liked to help out on set, as Petra had taught Flayn about hair-styling and braids so she could assist with makeup and hair, and also assisted Dedue with his catering activities when he needed it. 

The S Supports website was organized between different sorts of “channels” where videos were sorted based on type of content, though S Supports was also unique for how it had several recurring settings where performers would do different scenes under the same persona in the same constructed world. One channel was full of different fantasies on a college campus and the actors played people getting into all sorts of scandalous situations in the course of the school year, whether public sex, forbidden relationships, roommate fantasies, or drunken one-night stands.

They also started a channel for medieval era themed scenes, based on an idea of Byleth’s to cater more to nerds, ren faire types, period piece enthusiasts, and frankly, anyone who grew up on fairy tales. It also helped that Bernadetta, Hilda, and Ignatz created amazing costumes, while much of their cast were amazing fencers, horseback riders, lit majors who memorized operas, or general knight enthusiasts.The cast was hilariously well-suited to the setting. One day there could be a scene where Ferdinand rescues the princess Dorothea from a tower and they fuck in a meadow while, off-screen, Caspar makes wind with an electric fan and Mercedes tosses flower petals into the breeze to add to the ambiance. The next week Ferdinand could have been cursed, then fucked by the wicked witch Hubert, and then conveniently saved from dying due to blueballs by his true love’s dick, kindly provided by the passing hero, King Dimitri. (Ferdinand was a popular choice for the Fantasy Medieval scenes. He once filmed 5 medieval scenes in one week. Byleth bundled the five together to be bought for a fee by Ferdie enthusiasts.)

At this particular staff meeting, they had already prepped for the week’s scenes, and were reviewing and planning out the rest of the month. Byleth actively encouraged the cast and producers to submit ideas, scripts, or other assistance for scenes, and many of the creative employees did get involved in this way.

"Dorothea has submitted an excellent scene walk-through for her and Ingrid in the classic ‘lesbian seduces straight girl’ vein, casting herself as the seduced straight girl, and I think I’m willing to let her try that. Edelgard, you'll direct them." 

Dimitri raises an eyebrow. “Don’t we usually have Dorothea seduce? Not that she doesn’t excel in any role she’s given.”

Edelgard nodded her assent to Byleth as she added the info to her planner. "Dimitri has a point. Any particular reason why we’re having Dorothea pay the naive straight girl?"

"Dorothea always seeks to impress you when you direct, and it brings out great performances. Ingrid, meanwhile, is very competitive and would want to prove she could best you," Byleth explained in their usual curt manner.

Claude snorted. “The number of love triangles in this company.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes. “Always with your presumptions.”

"Looking forward to the next few weeks, I want suggestions for scenes to cater to recent demand. Claude, I want you to choreograph and direct a big gangbang scene. We all know you have an eye for managing a lot of moving parts," Byleth said.

"Teach, that was an Alois level pun." Byleth smiled slightly at Claude’s teasing. 

Byleth's three generals were known to call Byleth 'Professor' or 'Teacher' in reference towards one of Byleth's first series of videos online where they played a teacher alternating between disciplining or being seduced by their students. The series was called "Hot for Teacher," and Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri were Byleth's scene partners for the three most popular of all the episodes. Byleth had grown accustomed to the nicknames out of sheer necessity, as the practice had caught on with most everyone else. If they were annoyed by the monikers, they didn't let on, and Byleth never failed to respond. 

“We’ve had a lot of traffic on the video with Ashe and Dedue, we should consider trying to cater more to people with a size kink. Maybe have a threesome with Dedue, Raphael, and someone else petite? A greedy bottom type of thing with, ideally, double penetration. We could use Ashe again.”

“Or we could perhaps have a scene with Dedue and Ashe, again, but also add Annette? That could broaden the possible audiences quite a bit,” Dimitri suggested.

Byleth nodded. “Sounds good. Take that scene over. Any other suggestions?”

“We have several BDSM scenes in the works, but I think we should also have one shoot dedicated to rope bondage in particular. We’ve seen rising demand for that, and when we have people like Petra, Leonie and Claude, who are as talented with rigging as they are, we should use them,” Edelgard put forward. 

Claude hummed. “Good thought. Petra and Leonie practice together, so they have familiarity with the other. Petra could be the rigger and Leonie the rope bunny for a scene, because Leonie also has great stamina. Or is there more demand for tying up a man? Sylvain is into bondage while Caspar is hardy.”

“I like this. We should prepare to make several films from one shoot for this, assembling our better riggers and our rope bottoms to go through several couples.”

“We have to be careful though, that’s highly taxing work and we don’t want anyone to get hurt,” Dimitri interjected. 

Byleth nodded. “We’ll have Claude direct and Manuela on scene to keep track of how everyone is faring.”

“Jealous I got the scene and not you, Edelgard?” Claude teased.

“Considering I’m the go-to expert for anything else BDSM, hardly,” Edelgard said haughtily. 

Claude smirked. "I wonder if you could handle me in a scene, mistress."

Edelgard met his gaze with a smirk of her own. "I prefer taming brats who I think would be a submissive worth the effort of taming."

"Or maybe you're just scared you wouldn't earn my submission?"

"Are you so desperate to be stepped on that you'll goad me in such an obvious manner?

Dimitri watched them with barely concealed fondness. The big 3, as some playfully called them, were certainly competitive, but they became close working under Byleth. Their egos meant that they couldn’t always work together nicely or be in scenes together, but they also all had a deep respect for the others. 

Byleth just ignored them. Seteth was out of the office today, so they had to do a lot of the scheduling themselves. A business like theirs didn’t run itself, and they had work to do.

\------

A/N: 

This is obviously very silly, and intended to be a lighthearted fic about characters we all love getting fucked in different ways, but I also don’t intend to trivialize sex work and want to be respectful and thoughtful whenever possible. I think most of these characters would converse thoughtfully about what their job means to them. A modern porn AU fic with lots of hijinks but also serious feelings based on a game about war, destiny, and morality feels fitting.

This became much more expository than I intended, and I, probably obviously, have limited knowledge on how the sex industry functions. I started getting excited about this dream company for ethical porn production, and it got out of hand. I’m going to try to fit most of the characters in one way or another, and all of the characters are at their ages after the time-skip, unless they’re older (based on plot ideas, I haven’t thought it all the way through yet). I didn't really know how to write in Flayn, and went with a support role for her, especially because I wanted Seteth to work at the company and couldn’t imagine her doing porn for the company he works for. Seteth would help run such a tight ship no matter his job.

Please send me your suggestions and ideas! I have quite a few that already make me laugh, but I would love to hear more. (Some stuff will be vetoed based on my comfort levels). I’ll definitely try my hand at writing sex scenes, and I’ll also write some character backstory type stuff when the inspiration hits. I’m not super positive if I have any sort of concrete plot or endpoint in mind here, so I’ll write whenever I’m inspired and keep this going as long as it makes me happy!


	2. the threat of corsetry and an office blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff of Sex Support Studios - Fodlan Branch was remarkably close-knit, even with the size of their operation. Much of this was due to Byleth's insistence that the entire office should have a say in how things are run and in what gets filmed, leading to frequent interactions between all sorts of people. Sometimes Byleth regretted this policy.
> 
> Also, Hubert hates feelings.

It was the first Monday of the month, which meant that a full staff meeting would be called to be held in their biggest conference room (the one never used to film scenes) bright and early at 9am. Those who can’t attend the monthly meeting must have their phone available to respond to queries from Byleth or Seteth, and would generally still be called to share their input.

This was the branch’s best time to come up with big picture ideas, and allowed for the huge cast to see the other actors up close. People will suggest scenarios on the fly or brainstorm concepts, with quite a few well-performing series and individual shots originating in the chaotic monthly meetings. Byleth also delighted in creating conflicts at these meetings, as the more confrontational staff may see sparks fly while they bicker.

“You must be an actual idiot if you think I’m going to be some cucked plaything to anyone,” Felix said with venom.

Leonie glared. “You are such a prissy bitch, you know that? You’re too committed to acting like a brat in your daily life.”

Felix flushed red. The rest of the room moved on, despite Felix and Leonie’s raised voices, as they knew neither person would feel like letting the slights to their pride go. 

“If anyone else has a suggestion for cuckoldry, we do see increased demand for it in our metrics, and will need to produce more of it.” Byleth spoke through screeches about “daddy kink” and “irrational hairstyles.”

“Constance is a convincing cuckoldress,” Mercedes chimed in politely. 

“Why, thank you, dear Mercedes. I admit I have an eye for coordinating scenes like that.” Constance preened at Mercedes’s praise. 

“With who?” Byleth asked. “Balthus? In the mood to be cucked? Claude? Balthus gets competitive with you.”

Balthus groaned. “Constance sucks to work with, she always yells at me the whole time. Such a boner-killer.”

“It is not my fault you seem to be incapable of grasping even the most basic of my instructions,” Constance huffed. 

Claude sent Hilda a pleading look, as Byleth’s eyes narrowed in that _“I’m making a plan”_ way as Constance and Balthus mocked each other. He hated working with Balthus too, admittedly, and his schedule for the month was already full. He also knew Hilda had been musing over a potential scene. She groaned under her breath, and then sent him a highly displeased series of emojis over text before she interrupted the chaos around the table.

“I think I have a great scene! What about me, Caspar and Linhardt try a cuckoldry scene? Linhardt, the nerdy husband into getting cucked, and Caspar, the stud next door, who I seduce into helping me out?”

Caspar grinned. “This stud is into that.” He then elbowed Linhardt awake, who groaned. “I heard her Caspar, remove your elbow from my ribcage.”

Byleth looked thoughtful, but Edelgard interjected. “Caspar is much better as the person getting cucked, though.”

“I also admit to having the same thought.” Dorothea added. “Also, I don’t see Linhardt wanting to put the effort in to make a convincing… cuckee? Cucker? Which term is it for the person fucking the wife?” She muttered confusedly. She met Ingrid's gaze, who looked equally baffled that she didn't know the proper term either.

"Cuckolder?" Ingrid whispered to Dorothea, who considered that as the main conversation moved on.

“I believe in their abilities to try new things,” Hilda said blithely.

“Linhardt is supposed to assist me with the annual physicals this month, Hilda,” Manuela said apologetically. “I think he won’t be able to be in many scenes.”

“Any thoughts, Linhardt?” Seteth asked.

There was quiet for a long moment as eve ryone stared at Linhardt, before he just shrugged. “No.” He then put his head back down to sleep.

The room deflated.

“I know the correct casting,” Hapi interjected after a beat, sounding that mix of confidence and unbothered that was so essentially her. “Ashe gets cucked by his sex fanatic wife, me, and his old…. Bully or crush or something, Dimitri.”

Both Dimitri and Ashe flushed at the sudden suggestion, while Byleth smirked at Hapi. “You may be on to something.”

Hapi stretched in her seat. “C’mon, it’s perfect. I like Ashe but also like tormenting him, while he has a huge worship complex for Dimitri. Remember how you accidentally kept calling him ‘Your majesty’ in scenes outside of medieval settings?” Hapi directed her last question at an embarrassed Ashe.

“We had been in the king knight series for months, it was instinct!” Ashe insisted.

“Sub instinct,” Annette said thoughtfully, which made Ashe look at her, betrayed. She just shrugged. “You look really cute when you’re overcome, I think it’s a good idea.”

Hapi grinned. “Thank you, Annette.”

“I also think that Ashe getting fucked would b e an excellent addition to the scene,” Dimitri said with a meaningful look at Ashe. 

“And now even Dimitri is into it. Ashe?” Byleth always checked for whether actors even had interest in the scenes suggested, and they had a hunch Ashe was in favor, but had to be sure.

Ashe was still blushing, but he sighed and gave a rueful smile. “Dimitri does have a great dick.”

And so the monthly meeting went. 

Near the end of the session, Byleth moved on to wrestling-style porn. “Catherine, Constance, care to do a rematch scene?”

Catherine nodded quickly, smile already growing on her face, while Constance voiced her affirmative with her usual enthusiastic seriousness. “I’m going to defeat you this time, Catherine.”

Before Catherine could say a word, delighted by the blatant challenge, a snort came from one side of the room. Constance’s head turned to stare down the offender with narrow eyed offense. “You seem to have something to say, Caspar.”

The man shook his head, smile on his face. “I can barely even beat Catherine, but you actually think you stand a chance.”

“It’s awfully rich to hear you of all people advocate for me to go in expecting to be defeated,” Constance said primly. 

Linhardt laughed despite himself, revealing to have been feigning sleep once again. Edelgard and Byleth made eye contact, already plotting a way to punish him for his sloth. 

Catherine was grinning ear to ear. “Got him there, Constance. And I eagerly anticipate your challenge. You know, I bet I could beat both of you teamed up against me.”

Byleth looked thoughtful as Caspar and Constance both puffed up with indignance, and the room quickly devolved into yet another argument, this time over the best grapplers in the room, while the non-offensively gifted people in the room placed bets on different match-ups. 

Edelgard, at Byleth’s approving nod, went ahead and marked the three down for a shoot the day after Manuela and Lorenz would be filming a disobedient student caught in the act scene. Claude had been conscripted into directing that scene, despite his protests. He wanted to direct Petra and Leonie’s shibari scene, but Seteth had pointed out how that was also Shamir’s speciality, and she’d be able to help Leonie rig any knots necessary. 

Edelgard and Seteth would share their notes at the end of these meetings, as Byleth would hold all of her administrative staff back to hash out the details. 

Edelgard looked at the already impressive diversity of offerings scheduled for the week and nodded.  _ Nothing like a job well done to improve ones’ mood,  _ she thought to herself peaceably, while in the background, Sylvain propositioned an unimpressed Dorothea, who was wrapped around a protective Ingrid, a mortified Marianne looked as if she might melt in the face of Ignatz’s equally nervous suggestions for a scene, and Balthus and Raphael were one step away from stripping naked and flexing every muscle to see who at least looked stronger. Claude and Manuela were cheering the body builders on, while Lysithea and Cyril were nowhere to be seen. Edelgard chose not to notice any of these things.

A normal day at work.

\--------------

Hilda was fitting Yuri for a truly sinful set of harnesses when Bernadetta, of all people, brought it up. 

“You would look amazing in a corset,” Bernadetta murmured, transfixed as Yuri stretched for Hilda. 

Both Hilda and Yuri swivelled their heads to survey Bernadetta after her proclamation, like the predators they are. She flushed a deep red. 

“Would I now?” Yuri said lowly, stepping closer to Bernadetta and looking at her with bedroom eyes. 

She was glowing with how red she was. “I just mean… You have such a nice figure already, and your face is so beautiful…”

Hilda was beaming. “She’s so right. Oh my goddess, can you imagine if we put you in full drag? It would be so easy to make you a gorgeous corset. I love having beautiful inspiration.”

Yuri took the time to grin at Hilda now. “Am I so motivating for you?”

Hilda leaned into his space, a coy smile on her face, expertly emphasizing her cleavage with the movement. “You could motivate me more right now.”

When Yuri began to kiss his way from her shoulder to her neck, Bernadetta, red as a tomato, fled the room. Hilda started giggling, Yuri following the pinkette’s example moments after. 

“I know it’s cruel to tease her, but she makes it so easy,” Hilda said with a sigh, easily resuming measuring.

Yuri looked at the door Bernadetta fled through fondly. “She can make analytical notes on the filthiest of scenes, yet as soon as she’s exposed to any real attention she can’t handle it. It makes teasing her irresistible.”

Hilda hummed. “You should really ask her out some time. Oooooh, maybe ask her to do a scene with you?”

Yuri gave her a look. “Of course you think that’s suitable first date material.”

Hilda winked at him. “She is right though,” Hilda continued, thoughtfully. “You have a waist that would lend itself to a corset, and I have no doubt you could do some beautiful genderfuck scenes. Should we posit this to Byleth?” 

Yuri looked back to the door, before smirking slowly. “Only if Bernadetta has to do my makeup for the scene, so she has to be there for filming the scene in case I need touch ups.”

Hilda laughed. “I cannot wait to make your outfit.”

\------

Ferdinand was in the breakroom, pouring himself a cup of coffee, when Hubert slipped in after him, a hungry look on his face. He paused by the door, locking it quietly before he leaned up against Ferdinand, ostensibly reaching to grab something beyond the redhead’s body, but making sure to press the whole length of his form against Ferdinand in the process. Ferdinand shuddered before looking at Hubert from underneath his eyelashes bashfully. 

“Can I help you reach something?”

Hubert smirked, remaining firmly in Ferdinand’s space. “Perhaps. I hear you’re up for a promotion.”

Ferdinand frowned, with a blush still dusting his cheeks. “I am. I submitted my application yesterday.”

Hubert leaned even closer, bringing a darker blush to Ferdinand’s cheeks. “You know I’m on the council that decides such things.”

Ferdinand turned around in his place, understanding coming to his face as he stared at Hubert, pressed against him. “Yes, you are.”

“I could help you get the job. If… I am made to be sure that you’re an accommodating… coworker,” Hubert murmured against his ears.

Ferdinand had lusted for his boss for so long that the blatant coercion was not nearly enough to dim the sharp lust he felt in his gut. On the contrary, he felt warmth pool immediately in his groin. Hubert was here, staring at him with hunger, and all Ferdinand had to do was please him. He knew he could do that much. “And how would you like me to prove such a thing?”

Hubert’s voice lowered to a gravelly whisper. “I am sure you can put that mouth of yours to good work. The goddess knows you love to run it in meetings, perhaps you can find another way to occupy it.”

Ferdinand knew his cheeks were tinged a deep red but he made sure to look up at Hubert with his best seductive look, his hair falling around his face beautifully. “I bet I can,” he whispered, before sinking down to his knees, looking up at his superior coyly. 

Hubert let out a gusty exhale at the sight of Ferdinanad prostrating himself with such a gorgeous expression on his face, then promptly looked annoyed at his expression of vulnerability. He leaned his hips forward, clearly indicating what he wanted. Ferdinand’s eyelashes fluttered, before he reached up to undo Hubert’s belt. 

Hubert leaned over, hands on the counter, caging Ferdinand in further between his body and the wall, and watched with hunger as Ferdinand tugged his pants down far enough to see his dick straining through his underwear. Now it was Ferdinand’s turn to exhale sharply, watching as the head of Hubert’s dick already began to strain against his briefs. His dick was beautiful and long, large without even being fully erect. Ferdinand’s mouth was watering and, without any real thought behind his actions, he leaned forward to mouth at his dick through the underwear. Hubert hissed at the sensation as Ferdinand mouthed delicately at the head, wanton as anything. Ferdinand made sure to make eye contact with the man looming above him as he did so, before fluttering his eyes closed to give a light suck. 

Hubert growled. “Stop teasing me.”

Ferdinand made a small noise before his eyes opened, pupils blown out with desire. “Whatever you wish.” He tugged down Hubert’s pants to his knees, underwear following after. Hubert’s dick, freed from his underwear, stood hard and throbbing before Ferdinand’s face. Ferdinand panted at the sight, his exhales coming quick against the engorged length. Hubert almost shuddered. “Don’t just stare at it.”

“Just taking a moment to admire your cock. God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Ferdinand murmured, voice rough. His words made Hubert’s hps twitch, cock bobbing closer to Ferdinand’s face. Figuring it to be the perfect invitation, Ferdinand grasped the base of it, bringing Hubert’s hips closer and situating himself at the right angle. Without another word, Ferdinand licked slowly from base to tip, before mouthing at the head of Hubert’s cock. It was long and thick, with a lovely curve to it that Ferdinand couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel buried deep inside him. The first time he swallowed Hubert’s cock down, the man bit off a curse, leaning even more firmly against the counters for support. Ferdinand swallowed Hubert down from tip to base, making sure to look up in the process to make eye contact with the man above him. His lips were stretched around Hubert’s cock, and he began to bop his head up and down greedily, cock brushing the back of his throat.

Hubert cursed for real this time. “Fuck, are your lips gorgeous like this, stretched around my cock. I’ve wanted to do this since the first time you argued with me in a meeting. Put you on your knees and use you, show you where you belong. God, your insolence seems to have been designed to test my patience, see if I can resist taking you in front of the whole office..”

Ferdinand seemed to quiver, before running his tongue slowly along the vein on the underside of Hubert’s cock. Hubert groaned. “You filthy thing. I ought to keep you locked up, ready to serve me at a moment’s notice. You are ripe to be used, aren’t you?”

Ferdinand drew back, lips releasing from Hubert’s cock with an obscene sound, saliva running down his cheek. His own penis was throbbing, without being touched at all. Hubert was all around him, the smell, feeling, and sight of him doing everything to make Ferdinand feel consumed by him. “Then use me. Do what you want with me. I’m here for you to seek your own pleasure,” He spoke, voice rough. 

Hubert could have cum just from the sight of Ferdinand, lips puffy, face red, asking for Hubert to use him, but he refused not to let go without his cock buried in Ferdinand’s plush mouth. “Eager little slut, aren’t you? Then take me as deep as you can.”

Ferdinand opened his mouth immediately, and his eyes slid closed when Hubert edged further, pushing his cock into Ferdinand’s mouth insistently. Ferdinand’s hands came up to urge Hubert’s hips forward by the grip on his ass, while Hubert fisted his right hand in Ferdinand’s luscious locks of red, irritably tearing out the hair tie Ferdinad had used to keep his hair out of his face. He wanted to see Ferdinand undone, and thrust in, determined to make the man underneath him unwind with nothing but his mouth on Hubert’s cock. Ferdinand opened his throat, accepting the short thrusts easily, before Hubert began to thrust in more deeply with an oath under his breath. Ferdinand just took his cock so easily, pressed against the counter behind him and hungrily trying to swallow down every thrust he was dealt. As Hubert’s cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly, he felt tears spring to his eyes, but even the discomfort felt exquisite. He wanted everything the man could offer him. 

Ferdinand’s cock throbbed in his pants, but when he reached down to try to relieve the pressure, Hubert noticed and buried himself completely in Ferdinand’s throat, holding himself there and nearly choking the other man, before he caught Ferdinand’s hands. “No. You will not touch yourself. I want you to come, untouched, off of nothing but the feeling of being debased on my cock.” Ferdinand shuddered, before nodding, putting his hands behind his back. Hubert stroked Ferdinand’s face. “Good boy. So eager to please.” He resumed fucking Ferdinand’s mouth, who was increasingly pliant, lost in his haze of feelings. 

Hubert began to murmur nonsense words to the gorgeous creature so nicely taking his cock, unable to help himself when he saw the way he tried to take Hubert even deeper through his tears. “You gorgeous, filthy thing. How lucky I am to have you here with me, desperate to please. You’d do anything to make me happy, wouldn't you? So hungry for my cock.”

Ferdinand nodded, before choking on how deep Hubert’s cock went. Hubert’s thrusts sped up. “Look at me, Ferdinand. I want to see your eyes when I cum.” Ferdinand eagerly looked up, sight blurred through his tears, struggling to obey despite the challenge of his position. Hubert smirked, face staring to redden from exertion. “So sweet, despite your fire in the office. So submissive to me, relishing in being lowered. I bet you love being used in such a way, don’t you?” Ferdinand whimpered, dick straining so fiercely against his pants he almost couldn’t take it. 

Hubert grinned viciously, before reaching down to press his hand around Ferdinand’s neck. Ferdinand choked on the loss of air, tears flowing freely now. Hubert leaned down, pressing until Ferdinand lost all his access to air, without stopping his thrusts, and Ferdinand came violently in his pants, untouched, with black spots in his vision. Hubert was lost at the sight of the exquisite man underneath him, making a mess of his pants only from being choked on Hubert’s cock, pulling out just in time to come all over Ferdiannad’s face. He pulled back his hand, both hands resting on the counter once more, and Ferdiannd gasped for breath. 

They both panted harshly, but once Ferdinand gathered his breathly he slowly looked up, making eye contact with Hubert before lapping every bit of cum spread across his face off. Hubert was delighted. “You sinful thing. Beautiful, precious creature.” His voice was like gravel, and Ferdinand was flushed at the praise but simply batted his eyelashes, not able to trust his voice. They held that pose for a long moment, Ferdinand looking up bashfully at an adoring Hubert, before a voice called out, “Cut. Great job you two. Get cleaned up for our scene transition. Ignatz, is the office set prepared?” The buzz of the busy set, crew moving around with gear and towels, made itself known in Hubert’s awareness until he could not ignore it. He had forgotten he was even being filmed, focus completely taken by his costar. 

Hubert reached out a hand to help Ferdinand up, who stumbled a bit from the strain his knees felt. Mercedes came forward with a towel for Ferdinand to use, but he didn’t acknowledge the proffered item to instead straighten Hubert’s and his own clothes. It was a curiously intimate gesture, considering Hubert had just had his penis in Ferdinand’s mouth. Hubert couldn’t look away if he tried, and made sure to hug Ferdinand close before they parted. 

“Okay?” he whispered. It was customary for anyone in a dom/sub type scene to check in on their partner about their need for aftercare. Ferdinand smiled, and Hubert, even without a scene to distract him, was struck by how beautiful Ferdinand was. “I’m okay. Thank you for checking in. I may want some attention after our next scene,” Ferdinand grinned, face still shiny from sweat and cum, before accepting the towle Mercedes wsa patiently holding with a smile and word of gratitude. As he trotted over to where Byleth was watching thoughtfully in her director’s chair, Hubert felt his eyes follow. 

Shamir was doing the filming for today’s scenes, and smirked from behind her camera when she saw the clear discombobulation Hubert was feeling. He could practically feel her smirk and shot her a nasty look, before he tried to compose himself for the next scene. Catching feelings for a costar, and such an infuriating one as that, was a disastrous idea and one Hubert would not allow. 

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Wheeeeeee, actual sex this chapter. Hope it's good! I haven't actually written much porn, so lemme know.
> 
> I actually learned a lot of what I know about porn production from this amazing documentary called Kink, produced by the BDSM porn site Kink.com. Unsurprisingly, they focused a lot on BDSM content like they show on their site, but it also showed a lot about the industry generally. 
> 
> Any requests for me to play with? Or let me know if any of the ideas I've already bounced around appeal to people! I have some stuff already written for chapter 3, but this will likely remain a series of vignettes without any set plot or chronology. Of course, I’ll also spend plenty more time on world-building and the like. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> This wasn't beta read, so apologies for errors. Just wanted this posted.


	3. Grappling with feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth was sometimes confused when they thought about just how many processional fighters and athletes had turned to doing porn after they left their sport for one reason or another, but ultimately Byleth figured it was just switching from one type of intense physical activity to another. It was less confusing to them than the fact that Mercedes was a dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with some stylistic stuff this chapter, and a reminder that this is fic is rated explicit! This chapter is the most explicit yet. End notes will have chapter tags.
> 
> I will try to tag things at the end of each chapter as I write the chapters, but always read with the understanding that some of this stuff will be more intense, and that kink negotiations will mostly happen offscreen but are a VERY VERY important part of BDSM even when they aren’t explicitly referenced. There is a BDSM scene in this chapter, and the characters in it are being safe, sane and consenting. Actors in scenes like these will plan out what the scene will entail and discuss what their limits are beforehand.   
> Please remember that this will ultimately be a little silly and fanciful, and please do your own research on the porn industry and on how to make sure you engage with porn and sex workers ethically :) 

Raphael had never been particularly good at listening. It helped explain why he was a notoriously bad student. He had gone to University on a wrestling scholarship, but he passed his classes more from the grace of his coaches desperate to keep him in the program than from his merits as a scholar. He still managed a bachelor’s degree in business administration, a field he selected to learn to run his parent’s business after they died in a tragic car accident with a drunk driver, but he was actually respected and known for his wrestling. He was basically a local hero, making it to and winning several national competitions before he graduated. He also did his share of body building circuits, as he put on muscle like crazy, before even adding steroid use. Because of this notoriety in the sports and fitness scene and by using his winnings, he turned his family’s old inn into a gymnasium and retreat for professional athletes of all kinds.

His sister and grandparents helped him staff and run the place, and Raphael was relegated more to running the gym than dealing with the administrative stuff.

He had attracted an impressive client base relatively quickly, and it was through his gym service that he met Caspar. 

Caspar was a famous MMA fighter, and one of the best lightweight boxers in the world. He got his start getting into neighborhood brawls, before eventually picking fights with bigger and bigger foes, all the way up to doing official matches in the underground scene. He had been scouted by a number of talent managers, but his long-time best friend took over managing his career after Caspar almost signed a contract that would have sold the rights to his likeness and name to the agency.

Linhardt had not wanted the responsibility of managing Caspar’s life, as he saw the futility of trying to reign him in when they were kids and that hadn’t changed as an adult, but had seen it to be futile to resist when Caspar, covered in injuries and grinning ear-to-ear, dedicated one of his highest profile victories, and one of his first televised matches, to Linhardt. He figured he had been coaching him on his fighting technique for years anyways. 

Linhardt only went to University to obtain access to the expansive Garreg Mach libraries, so when he was still restricted from some of the texts they held as an upperclassman, he dropped out and started independently researching. Neither he nor Caspar had exactly followed the paths laid out for them by their parents, and when Caspar announced that they had been sleeping together for years in an interview about his long-time boyfriend, both of their parents’ disowned them, no longer able to pretend they were just close friends. Caspar had a particularly vicious falling out with his Dad, leading Linhardt to vindictively remind the Bergliez and Hevring patriarchs of the blackmail material the two had and how it could easily be released to the press. 

Caspar made them a tidy fortune to fund Linhardt’s science habit and the non-profit organisation that taught self-defense to at-risk groups Caspar had long supported, until his second major concussion and the internal bleeding that accompanied it had Linhardt threatening to leave him if Caspar didn’t stop fighting. 

Caspar, unable to deny Linhardt anything, agreed, and asked his favorite gym owner and weight-lifting buddy if he needed any help teaching classes around the gym to serve as his new outlet for physical exertion. 

So Caspar worked for Raphael at the gym, bringing even more high-profile clients, while Linhardt continued to receive academic acclaim for his studies into genetics and the history of human development.

Obviously porn hadn’t been on the agenda for any of them until a few new frequent patrons of the gym befriended them. Constance started attending Caspar’s self-defense classes and showed herself to be a natural, forming a friendship with Caspar that largely consisted of arguments they would continually escalate with wild claims about their prowess and their greatest victories.

Balthus started going to the gym alongside Constance, always making a scene when he weight-lifted and quickly finding a rapport with Raphael over their huge muscles and their love of grappling. Caspar was awful with remembering faces and Raphael didn’t watch much porn, so neither really suspected the two of doing porn, nor did they recognize any of the other porn stars that came to the gym to work out. 

One day, Caspar asked Constance about her reasons for learning to fight.

“Perhaps I just want to better defend myself from any wandering hands?” Constance said haughtily. Caspar rolled his eyes, drinking deeply from his water bottle as Constance unwrapped her hands and most of the remaining students for Caspar’s intermediate boxing class filed out of the room. 

“C’mon, get real, if you were just learning some basic self-defense tactics, you wouldn’t have started taking my more advanced fighting classes, and you’re already scrappy as fuck. You could take most normal dudes out.”

Constance looked conflicted between feeling insulted by being called scrappy and beaming at the praise for her prowess. “I admit I had started to find my old cardio classes tiresome, and had always wanted to learn to throw a proper punch,” Constance admitted. “And I need to stay fit for my job.” She gave him a bit of a wry smile. “I also really like rich foods.”

Caspar grinned. “The posh starbucks addict is a fan of sweets? Shocker.”

Constance punched him in the shoulder, leading Caspar to mutter an invective and rub his arm.   
“You’re so fucking violent.”

“Pot meet kettle,” Constance said primly. When Caspar just stared at her, she groaned. “How are you so dumb you don’t even know common idioms?”

“Hey, I know what that means, don’t be a bitch. I just get to be violent cause I’m a professional fighter. What’s your excuse?” 

Constance laughed at his defensive bluster. “Oh my, I hit a nerve!”

Caspar glared. “Whatever. What’s your job, anyways? Realized I don’t even know what you’re even staying fit for.”

Constance’s laughter sort of froze, visibly discomfited, an expression that was unusual to see on the notoriously prideful woman, before she frowned at him thoughtfully. “You can’t be nasty with me if I decide to tell you.”

Caspar nodded slowly, weirded out by the sudden change of mood. 

“I’m an actress and model for Sex Supports Studios.” When Caspar just stared at her uncomprehendingly, she rolled her eyes again, back in her comfort zone when confronted with Caspar’s obliviousness. “I’m a porn actress, imbecile.”

Caspar blinked. “Oh. That explains how you’re so flexible.”

When that’s all he said, no leers or inappropriate prodding forthcoming, Constance found herself laughing again. She supposed it made sense that Caspar, a fighter that never believed in going easy on anyone, woman or no, wouldn’t be weird with her about her job. 

“Ya know, I always wondered if porn would be fun or weird with all the cameras,” Caspar mused as he walked with Constance towards the locker rooms. 

She tucked the hairs that escaped her ponytail behind her ears. “I suppose it can be both. The people you film with are also enormously important as to what sort of experience you have. I work exclusively for the one studio, and they are fabulously attentive to the well-being of their primary actors, of which I am proudly one, and tend to favor more organic, intimate scenes so as to avoid some of the tackiness of lesser pornography.”

Caspar gave her a sly look. “I bet the budgets for the sex toys must be wild.”

Constance gave him a very smug look. “Only the very best.”

He rubbed his hands together, looking exceptionally devious. “You convinced me, how do I get in on this?”

Constance blinked once. “Pardon?”

“I want to try porn, how do I sign up?”

“You don’t simply ‘sign up,’ there’s an audition and application process and you’d have to be cast for a particular role! It’s much more rigorous and difficult that you presume, and you’d have to actually be well-versed in a number of skills relating to intercourse. Besides, it’s terribly bold for you to assume you’d even be well-suited to sex work.”

Caspar grinned in the face of Constance’s curt response. “Hey, I’m fucking great at fucking.”

She was unimpressed. Now he frowned. “Seriously, I’m great in bed, and I’m famous. And have you not seen my muscles?” He gestured to his still bared chest as he spoke.

“You don’t seem to grasp the seriousness of what you ask. Honestly, the repercussions of being a famous figure and having footage of you in such a vulnerable position is not to be dismissed out of hand, and I think you are acting rashly. What even would your partner say?”

Caspar waved a hand dismissively. “Linhardt gets off on people finding me attractive, and we already have an open relationship since I’m crazy horny and Linhardt will get too tired or engrossed in his studies to want to stop for sex sometimes. Besides, I bet he’d be into trying it too. He loves unconventional research.”

Constance gaped at him. “Now you volunteer your partner along with you? Caspar, this is bold, even for you. Stop your jesting.”

“I’m not joking, for real! Here, I’ll bet you a month of free classes that if you tell your casting agents or managers or whatever you have that if you tell them the ex-MMA champ wants to try doing porn they’ll jump at the chance. I’m hot shit, it’s free publicity, and you can tell them my dick is big.” He smirked, and Constance narrowed her eyes, never really able to back down from a challenge. 

“Fine. I’ll run it by our administrators, and when they reject you, you’ll have to let me into the advanced class you said I wasn’t yet prepared for, which was nonsense anyways.”

He groaned. “Constance, I’m trying to keep you from injuring something, stop whining!” 

Constance bristled. “I am merely protesting the unreasonableness of your restrictions!”

They bickered until Constance grew overly annoyed by her sweaty hair and went to shower. After she left, Caspar spotted Raphael and wove towards where he was spotting one of their clients. He waited till they finished and Raphael greeted him with a booming voice to pull Raphael aside, knowing from experience that neither could whisper well enough to keep people in their vicinity from hearing. 

“Man, did you know you had a porn star frequenting your gym?” Caspar whispered at another person’s normal speaking volume. 

Rapahel laughed. “Oh yeah, Balthus invited me to try it out some time.”

Caspar stared at him. “What, Balthus is a porn actor?”

Raphael looked confused. “Is that not who you meant? That guy told me a while ago when we were talking about why we still keep our muscles super huge that he did porn, and that there was a market for super buff actors.”

“And you didn’t take him up on that? Fuck man, I’m so jealous I can’t bulk up like you,” Caspar complained.

“Hey bro, you’re super cut, don’t be so hard on yourself. Just because you can’t be sculpted like me doesn't mean you aren’t strong.” Raphael patted his back. “Oh yeah, and I don’t know if I want to risk my family or gym being associated with a porn actor. But Balthus is a super cool guy, he said to let him know if I change my mind.”

“Here I thought I’d blow your mind when I told you that Constance was a porn actress,” Caspar grumbled. 

“Really? That’s so awesome, I bet she and Balthus work together.”

Caspar glowered around the gym. “Is that guy here? I want to out-lift him.”

Raphael laughed loudly, and the two found Balthus preening by the mirrors. When Constance returned from the locker room, she found her ride home in the middle of an elaborate contest of masculinity with her teacher and the gym owner while half the gym stood jeering and spectating. 

This was how Constance and Balthus pitched their gym buddies to Byleth, who brought the suggestions to a meeting of their administrators: Seteth, Anna, Manuela, and Alois. Alois immediately delighted at the potential windfall the exposure of casting famous athletes could bring, while Anna was immediately suspicious of how much money they would expect. In the end, the group agreed to interview them and see how they’d fare in a scene. 

Raphael was less sure than Caspar if he wanted to do porn, despite how much he loved showing off his body, but negotiated a deal where Byleth sent their actors to his gym, and he made sure to arrange private rooms or hours to workout when the actors wanted time to exercise without undue attention.

When the famous athletes both came in for their first scenes, scheduled together for the two to feel more comfortable, they caused an unsurprising amount of chaos. Raphael chased down a panicked Marianne, convinced he had seen her talking to birds at the Zoo, and became fast friends with Flayn, leading them to scream "power up shouts" between each of his takes. Caspar challenged Ashe to a fistfight to determine who had a better understanding of justice, which was declined in favor of the two just getting food some time, and "befriended" Bernadetta when he lifted her over his shoulder to prove how strong he is. Seteth got a migraine that day, Hilda and Claude goaded the chaos on, and Byleth just went along with it.

Caspar’s first video very quickly went viral, and Caspar gleefully did interviews with Entertainment Weekly and ESPN, trendy topic as it was, about the porno, preening with pride the whole time. Linhardt was dragged along with him to exhaustedly explain to the world that he didn’t think that sex work meant Caspar was cheating on him or anything of the sort, and that sex work was work.

The two made sure to hype up Sex Support during the media frenzy, and after one spicy interview, Byleth contacted Linhardt to ask if he also wanted to try acting, moved by his cutting and eloquent defense of sex work in the interview. Byleth had a suspicion that anyone who could manage to visibly question a person’s intelligence through the mere act of raising an eyebrow would be well-suited to degradation play and dominance. 

While Linhardt initially turned Byleth down, explaining it to be too much effort and stress, Byleth reminded him that it would be really embarrassing for his politician family for him to be in porn and that plenty of BDSM scenes involve servitude towards a don. Linhardt could admit that was a tantalizing perk.

When Linhardt recounted the phone call to his partner later, Caspar was enthused. 

“Linhardt, you love making me do everything in bed, you’d be perfect for it!” 

Linhardt sighed, now sure that Caspar had been Byleth’s source of information, but willing to acquiesce that his curiosity had been high to see what a porn shoot is really like. He called back the next day to agree to come in to discuss it, and within a few weeks, Sex Support Studios had three new actors. 

Of course, they gained plenty of negative attention beyond the general enthusiasm that came with juicy gossip. The fighting community was alight with controversy over Caspar’s new career, and he both gained and lost new students. He also had quite a few fighters, both ones he had and hadn’t fought, make caustic, uncomplimentary assertions about Caspar’s prowess and his sexuality.

The jabs at his sexuality were not new, seeing as how long Caspar and Linhardt had been together, but the sheer level of vitriol sex work received was enough to push Caspar to the edge. When one of the popular UFC starlets made clear that he thought Caspar was... thoroughly undeserving of his reputation and awards due to his sex work, going so far as to insult Linhardt personally and queer people in general in the process, Caspar arranged them a match within the week. The bookers were salivating at the mere thought of Caspar returning to the ring for a grudge match with the reigning Russian champ, and even Linhardt was excited to see his partner in the ring for this match.

It was a brilliant fight. Caspar proved that he hadn’t lost any of his past skill, winning with a third round KO, final blow a brilliant Superman Punch. The Sex Support Studio staff who could make the fight were heard cheering around the stadium from their Caspar-provided balcony seats.

The footage of Caspar leaping through the air to deliver a stunning knock out to his opponent played on Sportscenter for a solid week, often with a split screen showing choice screenshots of the few non-explicit parts of his previous sex scene. 

The day after Caspar resoundingly defended sex work as kickass and struck a literal blow to homophobia, Sex Support Studios released a special feature titled “POV: fighter defends title and shows off huge cock to crowd of slutty fans” with Caspar serving as the audience surrogate in a video with some of the most popular actors and actresses of the S Support cast. The video description read: “Live vicariously through the exploits of an actual champion and watch as he brings his devoted fans to ecstasy through sheer might.” The whole video managed to be a blatant mockery of all of the recent fervor, while also being an impressive showcase of the S Support cast, and did a lot to remind people Caspar really wasn’t overcompensating for anything with violence.

Another famous fighter tried to goad Caspar into a fight in the aftermath, but Caspar scoffed when one reporter brought the challenge up to him. “Nikolai could barely land a blow on me, but a fighter of Jason’s caliber thinks he stands a chance? What a waste of time.” And so, shit talk towards Caspar lessened.

The site traffic went up hugely that month, and the sports commentators only lost their minds more when Raphael was featured in a wrestling porno alongside Balthus, another ex-professional wrestling champ who started doing porn after he got in trouble for gambling debts.

Byleth had the footage of a commentator reluctantly commenting that they displayed actual wrestling holds with impressive vigor throughout the video set to loop on their website, while Twitter went wild with the admission from the news personality that he watched the video all the way through. Of course, Raphael, sincerely and with genuine earnestness, thanked the man for the consistent support he’s shown since his college days all the way to the present, and the internet only lost it more.

Then Edelgard suggested to Byleth that they film a completely straightforward wrestling match, no explicit sex, just with them wrestling in the nude while oiled up. The resulting match was so engrossing a fight that one commentator admitted it was some of the best wrestling of the year while one comedian called it the best development in sports since adding tight spandex to every uniform. 

Traffic for wrestling sex went up sixfold that month alone. Caspar, Raphael, and Linhardt stayed permanent cast members.

\-----

Constance had never been so turned on in her life. She could barely move and was completely naked and exposed, yet was so aroused that she thought she'd explode if she didn't get relief soon. The most overwhelming factor for her was the person across from her, delicately plucking a shiny, black leather riding crop from a bag that had held the ropes currently holding her immobile and achingly exposed.

Mercedes turned back around and watched her prey strain against the bonds she tied with a look of satisfaction. Constance exhaled sharply at the scrutiny, dizzy and face burning with shame. 

"I knew you'd look so good all bound like this. Just look at how the ropes mark up your skin… oh my, I think you'll be covered in delicious bruises tomorrow," Mercedes crooned, leaning over at the end of her sentence to tilt Constance's chin up with two fingers. Constance's normal haughty expression was gone, face red, and she shyly met Mercedes's expression for a moment before looking down to where her legs were frog tied and splayed wide. She tugged uselessly at her wrists -bound along with her forearms behind her with the same bright red rope used on the rest of her body- which were also tied to her legs, keeping her from moving freely.

Mercedes noted the motion and released Constance, straightening up to take another predatory stroll around the bound woman. "Red is really your color, dear. So pretty on your skin. You're gorgeous when made so vulnerable for me."

Constance whimpered.

"Do you like that? Me telling you how beautiful you are?"

Constance nodded.

"Use your words," Mercedes said quietly but forcefully from behind her. Constance tried to turn to look, but was stopped when Mercedes pressed the end of the riding crop against her cheek pointedly. "I'll give you permission to look at me. Now tell me how that compliment made you feel."

Constance swallowed. "It… made me happy. Excited."

"Excited?"

"It made my pussy throb," Constance exhaled.

Mercedes groaned quietly. "Tell me more."

"I'm so wet for you, mistress. I can feel it on my thighs, I'm sure you can see the evidence of my devotion, mistress. I want only to please you," Constance said breathily.   
Mercedes came back around, and Constance remembered to keep her eyes to the ground, obedient.  
Mercedes stroked her hair from where it had started falling into her face. "Good girl. You want to please me, do you? You want to be so good for me."

Constance nodded furiously, speechless with lust as Mercedes reached down and started slowly stroking one digit around her labia, applying torturous pressure. She pressed one finger into her wet heat, finger shiny with slick when she drew her hand back.

"Oh no, good girls use their words when instructed to," Mercedes said pointedly, before smacking the riding crop on Constance's exposed thighs. 

Constance gasped, too shocked to cry out. Her pale skin quickly turned pink where struck.

"You speak when spoken to. You thank me when I strike you. You look at me when I tell you to. You live to please me. You ask permission to come. Look at me now, tell me you understand," Mercedes instructed.

Constance met her eyes, fearful and aroused.

"You understand the rules, don't you? I know you can be a good girl."

Constance swallowed, practically salivating. "I will obey your rules, mistress. I'm sorry I made a mistake, I swear I'll do better." 

Mercedes hummed. "I know you can do better, but I need to see it. Now then. You didn't thank me for the last hit."

Mercedes did two more quick strikes, this time one on Constance's thigh and one on her exposed feet. Constance whimpered, but said "Thank you, mistress. May I have another if it pleases you?" 

"Yes, I think it would." Several smacks to Constance's abdomen, lines of pink raising from the pressure.

"Thank you mistress," Constance repeated with each hit, eyes starting to water.

Mercedes began to strike with the riding crop down the length of her bound legs, alternating stronger blows as she came closer to Constance's dripping cunt. Constance thanked her after every blow, with a cry of gratitude marked by her voice cracking when the crop finally reached her pussy with a sharp slap.

Mercedes smiled slowly, beaming with pride. "There we go. What a good girl. And good girls get rewards."

"Your pleasure is my reward, mistress," Constance, looking down at the bed as instructed still, responded.

"Oh, what a sweet one you are!" Mercedes said, delighted. "You can look at me now. Look at what your submission earned."

Mercedes had taken off most of her own clothing, except for a corset that accentuated her breasts and some lacy, transparent panties that had a growing wet patch on the front. Constance felt her mouth water, desperate to taste Mercedes there. Mercedes followed the path Constance's eyes took and laughed. "I'm certainly keeping you. What a hungry little slut you are. You want to eat my pussy, don't you?"

Constance started to nod, but, with difficulty, remembered her words. "Yes, mistress, please, please sit on my face."

Mercedes stalked closer, pulling her underwear off her hips smoothly as she did, before she tugged Constance down the bed until she was flat against the mattress, legs splayed even wider and arms completely immobilized under her back. "I think I'll smother you with my wet cunt. Eat me out as best you can when I do that," Mercedes instructed as she settled herself over Constance's body. "I hope you'll find moments to breathe."

Before Constance could say a word, Mercedes wrapped a hand in her hair, tugging sharply, and shoved her pussy insistently into Constance's face. Comstance rose into it eagerly, hungrily lapping up arousal and trying to ignore any need to breaths as she sought Mercedes's pleasure. Mercedes started to emit breathy moans, blissfully riding Constance's face, head tilted back. "Yes, good girl. Such a sweet little slut, you were so hungry to taste me." Constance shuddered, somehow growing wetter even as she really did grow to be out of breath. 

She had just started seeing spots, still licking at Mercedes's clit, when Mercedes pulled her head back harshly by her hair. Constance licked her lips, face shiny with slick. Mercedes exhaled sharply. "Look at you. So beautiful."

When Constance merely opened her mouth wide, wordlessly begging for more, chest still heaving with missing oxygen, Mercedes let out another bright laugh and dropped back down without warning. Constance fumbled for the briefest of moments, before resuming. She felt almost delirious, so surrounded by the taste and smell of Mercedes. She was shaved except for a thatch of dark blonde curls above her clitoris, and her pussy was a deep pink that Constance thought might be her new favorite color. Constance was so deep in subspace, so turned on by the feel of Mercedes riding her face, that her own orgasm caught her by surprise, her body racked with shivers and so blissed out that her eyes nearly rolled back into her head.

Mercedes froze, firmly cutting of Constance's air supply with her pussy. "Did you just come without my permission? Just nod, I don't intend to give you air now."

Constance felt her hair stand on end with anticipation and fear at the note of threat in Mercedes's voice, and nodded as best she could, considering the circumstances.

Mercedes rose up, and walked over to her bag across the room. Constance gasped for air while Mercedes selected a leather paddle. Mercedes returned to the bed, shifting to a cross-legged sitting position, before she roughly pulled Constance, face down and ass up, across her lap. Constance squeaked at the sudden motion, but fell silent when Mercedes stroked her bare ass. Mercedes deftly undid the knot keeping Constance's hands tied to her feet so as to allow better access to her ass in this position.   
"I know you don't want me to think you're a bad girl, right?" Mercedes whispered.

"No mistress, I'm so sorry, your pussy just tasted so good-" Constance said in a rush.

Mercedes brought her bare palm down in a sharp slap across the right cheek of her ass. Constance groaned. "Now then, my bad girl. You're going to apologize, I'm going to punish you, and you're going to thank me. This will go on until I deem you properly punished," Mercedes said slowly, massaging Constance's already pinking ass. "Understand?"

"Yes mistress, I'm your good girl. I'm so sorry for coming without permission," Constance said with a whimper, cheek pressed into the mattress and face burning from thinking about how her ass was displayed in the air. Mercedes spanked her ass with the paddle in response, still lightly and only slightly harder than the first blow.

"Thank you, mistress. I'm sorry for coming without permission," Constance said all aw an exhale.

A firm pank, this time on her left cheek.

"Oh, thank you, mistress. I'm sorry for coming without permission."

Two blows, one on each side. 

"Mm - thank you, mistress, thank you. I'm so- sorry for coming without permission."

A sharp spank to her left cheek, hitting so hard she felt it in her core. She bit down on her lip with arousal, barely managing to repeat her gratitude once more. 

Each hit came down harder than the previous, and Constance knew she wouldn't be able to sit normally the next day.   
Yet the pain and the humiliation just made her wet, until she was slurring her words and her ass was bright red. Once Constance lost her grip on language, Mercedes started genting the spankings, stroking a hand admiringly over Constance's ass in between hits. "I forgive you. What a good girl you are. You take punishment so well. So well, I think you earned a reward. Want to take my cock, my pretty bitch?"

Constance could come at the thought alone, but managed a gravelly "Yes, mistress, please give me your cock."

Mercedes preened, tucking Constance's hair behind her ears. "So good."

And just like that, it was the end of the scene.

"And cut! We're going to take a breather before we redo the costume change for the next portion. Amazing job, you two. Really sexy stuff, especially that improvisation about how wet you were, Constance," Edelgard congratulated them, director's clipboard in hand as she came up to help Mercedes undo all the bindings holding Constance immobile.  
(Constance privately wondered if those bonds weren't also all that was keeping her together, and almost breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't immediately fall apart as the last knot was undone.)

This was already the second act of their shoot, the first being the lead-up to Mercedes's domination where Constance offers her childhood friend whatever she wants from her if she forgives her for forgetting Mercedes's birthday. It escalates quickly as Mercedes is revealed to be the typical ravenousbporno lesbian and Constance turns out to be pretty gay and super fucking hot for Mercedes. They finger fucked on the couch a while in the first scene, before Mercedes choked Constance and told her that she intended to tie her up. A transition shot, and the audience was shown a now bound and dropping Constance.

Presently, Mercedes curled up around Constance, gently petting her up and down her sides and murmuring sincere, sweet things about how good she did and how beautiful she really was. Mercedes was one of the best doms in the studio, and that included how she took the time to wind her subs back down after every scene. Marianne, there due to a policy mandating every scene involving restraints or other dangerous elements have a Manuela trained medic on standby, brought them a soft, knit blanket and two bottles of water as Mercedes carefully helped Constance ride the wave of initial sub-drop. Sub-drop would hit in full later, but for now, Constance relished in the extra careful attention from Mercedes as she massaged every place the ropes started to dig in.

Constance could hear as Ignatz, filming with them as well today, and Marianne whispered to each other, while Edelgard made notes on her director clipboard about possible edits as Shamir looked on. They were the only people on set right now, Byleth, fluttering in and out of sets as they liked, and Leonie having visited earlier, with Leonie in before the second scene to help set up the ropes.

Constance felt herself start to drift off, sure Edelgard would let her nap a bit before they started again - she always looked out for her actors - as Mercedes hummed some lullaby, tracing strange patterns on Constance's back. As Constance felt herself fall asleep, she thought "I always want Mercedes to think I'm good. I would truly do anything to make her happy," Asleep, she couldn't consider the ramifications of that thought until much later in the day. It terrified her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> BDSM, bondage, impact play, spanking, humiliation
> 
> Any suggestions for who Caspar’s first scene partner would have been? I think shorter people having huge dicks is super hot, and I really think Caspar is genuinely as enthusiastic and aggro as he seems to be, and that he wouldn’t have any insecurity about his dick, while still having a Napoleon complex. Linhardt is definitely a lazy dom. Balthus is such a diva, he would relish in doing porn. Raphael would have been worried about embarrassing his family, but then his sister excitedly gushes about how good S Supports is, and asks for autographs from several actors, so Raphael agrees to try it out as long as she promises never to talk about the porn she likes ever again. Him participating in porn backfires on her when her brother is featured on the homepage of S Support for weeks. Constance would be incredibly meticulous in a scene, but I think she’s a brat all the way. A control freak who gets completely blissed out on submission? Spot on. I DARE someone to argue with me that Mercedes is not a doting dom. I DARE YOU. No way she's not kinky as hell.
> 
> Due to popular demand, I shall attempt the Ashe/Dimitri/Hapi cuckold scene next chapter! :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
